


Lucky

by NemiMontoya



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: "Maybe we're both lucky", he whispered.





	Lucky

Harry smiled as he watched Dale blissfully inhale the aroma of the fresh coffee, blow lightly on the surface and carefully sip the steaming beverage, followed by a contented sigh. He never got tired of seeing that look on Dale’s face, the almost childlike enjoyment he got from the simple things in life. On their latest medical check-ups, there had been subtle hints that both Harry and Dale should start thinking about their diets and cut back on coffee, or switch to decaf. Not even Dale’s metabolism was what it used to be. They had tried to be a bit more careful on the food part - well, they _tried_. Lucy’s donut table was still an irresistible lure. But neither of them were the least bit willing to cut back on the coffee or drink decaf. They drank as much of it as ever, now almost defiantly. But they were both still in good physical shape, and had decided for themselves it wasn’t a big deal. They had invested in a good coffee machine for their home, and every morning they took turns getting up to freshly grind beans of their own special blend and serve the other in bed.

Looking up, Dale noticed Harry watching him. 

”What? What are you thinking about?” he asked, smiling.

”Nothing,” Harry replied fondly.

Still smiling, Dale got up and put on a CD. The Roadhouse band still performed there every week, and were still as popular with the locals, despite only having added very few new songs to their repertoire over the years. Once, they had made a CD release of a couple hundred copies featuring their most popular songs, which had sold out surprisingly quickly. Dale and Harry had a copy, which they listened to fairly often. There was something quite soothing about the familiar music and soft, ethereal voice.

” _The nightingale… it said to me…_

_There is a love... meant for me..._ ”

Dale held out his hand to Harry.

”Shall we dance?” 

Chuckling, Harry took his hand and got up. Holding each other, they slowly swayed to the music. Dale, pressing closer, put his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

”What were you thinking just now?” he asked again. 

”That I’m a lucky man,” Harry replied, nuzzling his neck. He could feel the warmth of Dale’s breath, as he laughed softly. Dale pulled away slightly, to look at Harry’s face and brush his fingers over his hair, which had more than a few streaks of grey these days. Harry felt breathless. After all these years, Dale still made him feel like this every single day. So loved, so safe and so… warm.

”I’m the lucky one,” Dale said softly. Harry took his hand, kissing the ring there that was identical to the one on his own finger. 

Harry held him close again, thinking about how far they’ve come to get here. Moving past so much tragedy, horror and heartache. Healing together, first as friends, then as something more.

”Maybe we’re both lucky,” he whispered. Dale’s fingertips caressed the back of his neck.

”Want to go to bed?”

”Definitely,” Harry smiled, kissing his husband, a faint taste of coffee still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote for myself, to celebrate that the Twin Peaks revival is only days away! (I've waited many, many years for this.) Coop and Harry's relationship was always one of my favorite things about the show, and I always liked the idea of the two of them living in Twin Peaks and growing old together, as friends or as a couple. For this little fic I chose the latter. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
